Alice in Roma
by Lv's2read
Summary: modern day girl alice finds herself in ancent Rome suronded by assassins and templars. both Alice and Pino must find out what the borgia family is up to and soon or they must face the l'epurazione. ON HOLD
1. Alice's wish

**Modified due to mistakes: read thought it earlier and noticed several mistakes, very sorry this version is hopeless better, Again sorry. ./. **

* * *

><p>"God damn it" that was Alice and she was late, she always ran late her mother made it into a great deal saying that not even the many gods of ancient Rome could make her on time. Alice ran out of her room carrying a large black backpack in on hand, as she neared the steps she paused briefly before she dropped the bag and ran back to her room. She returned holding a large golden locket, she then picked up the bag and ran down and stopped again once she reached the mirror in the hall way.<p>

The young girl looking back at her was around fifteen with pale skin and long black shinny hair. Her face was delicate like that of a fine china doll speckled with little brown freckles. Her eyes were far from ordinary, the left eye was chocolate brown but its twin was in fact light red like a cherry flavoured sweet. Alice tied her hair into a long pony tail and then placed the locket around her neck and smiled sweetly at her reflection.

Once in the kitchen she opened a cupboard door filled with medical supplies from plasters to bandages and even multiple packs of different pain killers. Alice took one arm and scooped it into her bag and zipped it shut; she then walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Twenty minutes past and Alice was still sat on the sofa. Then her mobile phone lit up, she picked it up and read a text, which read

"Sorry Hun but I can't pick you up today maybe next week. Luv u"

In complete anger and misery Alice through the phone across the room hitting the TV and without realizing she had also accidently turned the X-Box on. She sat with her head in her hands weeping quietly.

Alice's dad and mum where divorced now for what seemed a fast Ten years, but Alice never really knew why just that their relationship suddenly went sour and from loving each other one day they loathed each other the next. Alice can still remember being five years old, holding her doll in one arm and rubbing her teary eyes with the other watching her dad pick up his suite case and walk out the door. Her dad would come and pick her up every other Monday and she would stay for a week, but several months later the picking up and staying over became less and less frequent. But what is a young girl like her goanna do, all she could do is cry?

As Alice cried she never noticed the X-Box started to play a game, its green light shone ominously. Alice didn't see as the games title came up, she didn't notice until a strange noise started humming loudly, like the engine of a car. Alice looked up still crying her cheeks where both wet and red from the tears her lip wobbled and quivered. Then after a couple of seconds her tears started again as she stared at the screen, but these were not tears of sadness but instead they were tears of anger, Alice's face scrunched up into what looked like a lumpy wet raisin (not a very pleasant sight). Her head then fell once more into her hands.

"I wish I wasn't here" the noise of the game got louder and the light on the screen turned golden "I want to be somewhere else" the light got brighter "anywhere else" the humming turned into a deep rumbling "If only the great roman gods could take me far, far away." Now the whole room was shaking as the light consumed everything in its path leaving only Alice and her bag sitting in nothing but gold light.

She was no longer crying now she was more concerned about where she was and why she was there. "Hello, is any one there?" she shouted repeatedly but she got no answer, until the golden space began to shake again but a lot more violently, for Alice it was like sitting inside a tumble dryer. Then a voice echoed in her ear it was like a cluster of people talking at the same time very gently "If you wish for escape then we shall give it to you" Alice started to float in mid air and the light started to dissipate and what she could see was no longer the living room floor of her family home but instead a river. The voice rang again but this time it was a lot more firm "Be warned little Alice, not everything in wonder land is as innocent as it may seem" and with that the light was gone and Alice was left suspended in mid air.

There she was floating effortlessly in the sky like a cloud; she looked around and saw stone buildings and structures in the distance but Alice was still questioning her new found weightlessness. She looked at her shoes and whispered "curiouser and curiouser" mumbled Alice as she giggled to herself.

The gravity returned with vengeance as Alice suddenly plummeted toward the ground, faster and faster she fell it was terrifying as every passing second came and went it felt as she wasn't any closer or farther from the ground until.

SPLASH!

Alice had hit the water with full force right on her back. It was cold and dark in that water and Alice was in a daze from the fall she couldn't make her arms or legs move at all it was like the water was glue, and poor Alice was stuck right inside of it. She was now out of air and in a desperate attempt to live her body forced its mouth open of one last breath but under the water only bubbles escaped and floated to the surface, once there no one saw them or looked to see where they had come from other than one person who never wanted to be seen.

Alice knew now that she was at her end, that this was where she was going to die. It seemed unfair that the Gods (as Alice thought they were) had brought her here only to die, well they say Gods are not always the nicest of people in the world and Alice had begged to be somewhere else way not that somewhere else be death. Then the silence crept in along with the inevitable darkness until nothing but silence.

The next thing Alice knew she was choking up water through her nose and mouth; she could barely open her eyes to see what was happening. It took all her energy to look up she saw the figure of a person against the sun; they were cradling her head in their arms and looking down at her. The sun was then hidden by the clouds and Alice saw the face of her saviour, it was a man a lot older then her dressed in white robes. His face was partially covered by a hood but she could feel his stare in her eyes, he just stared like a statue. What she could see left little to her imagination, his chin was covered in black stubble with a scar that ran down and over his lip.

Alice could no longer stay awake, she started to chough again and now she was about to pass out once more "who are you?" she asked, the man placed one hand on her head and gently rubbed her face with his thumb and whispered "rest now little one" Alice's eyes started to close and the last thing she hear was the strange man saying "What an odd young lady."

End of chapter one


	2. Pino

**Once again edited due to mistakes made by me sorry once again hopefully it will read better**

Ezio was walking through the streets of beautiful Roma; as usual he stuck to the back allies and crowded areas were the Borgia soldiers numbers were at their lowest. Today was August 9th 1503 and Ezio was looking for more Assassin apprentices he could recruit into the brotherhood, but it was to no avail the new reputation of the Borgia family had every one afraid of their own shadows.

They feared for their lives and the lives of the ones they love, like a herd of defenceless lambs they looked on in terror as the Borgia wolf picked them off one by one. However there was one hope as a victim of the injustice of the Borgia family's terrible crimes Ezio was a hero amongst most of the people in Italy.

He roamed the streets silent to all but seen by many and held dear in the hearts of the ones who owe him their lives. An angel drenched in the blood of the wicked and delivering the well disserved justice to those with in the Borgia forces. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze

As he walked behind a building he also came to a river which ran through Roma, with nothing but brick and water around him he stood motionless then sighed, he took a look around and with the knowledge that there was no one looking he took down his white hood. He revealed his middle aged face covered in stubble with dark bags under his eyes. It had be weeks since he had slept well, each night he would pace back and forth his room without rest and he would only get a couple of hours sleep whenever he was exhausted beyond his limits, that was only once every few days.

Ezio's biggest fear was that the new trainees were not ready for the life of an assassin, he knew better than anyone it was a hard life and not suited for everyone "Merda," Ezio rubbed his eyes in dread "I need a break from this life of mine." He leaned on the wall in front of him and hung his head then whisperd to himself "If your listening Minerva I could use some help around now. Cazzo"

Then out of nowhere Ezio was hit by a wave of water "che diavolo?" he shouted out as he jumped back into the building behind him. Then out of the blue a black bag fell to the ground in front of him it was made from a ruff material and was sealed shut with an odd metal device that stretched from one side of the bag to the other. Ezio couldn't think straight he was still tired from his lack of sleep plus the bag puzzled him, was it a gift from Minerva the spectral of the past which used him as a messenger boy to Desmond a man in the future.

He Picked up the bag on basic instinct and proceeded to walk back around the building and into a street until he heard something troubling, a noise that made him stop in his tracks "Oh mio dio that girl is drowning. Aiuto,Aiuto" Voices of multiple people at the docks were calling but no one was diving to help the person in question. Ezio tried to stay away thinking that he couldn't be dealing with this sort of thing but his good nature got the better of him.

Dropping the bag and his weapons he pushed all of the overseers out of the way shouting from the bottom of his lungs "Cazzo mossa!" and diving head first into the cold dark waters. He swam deeper and deeper until he saw a young girl sinking lower and lower in to the shadows of the waters, he reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist, and she was very thin and cold to the touch. Pulling the girl close to his chest he started to swim back to the surface. As he swam he could feel his breath starting to fail, he was only inches away but instinct took over and Ezio opened his mouth to breathe swallowing not air but water instead. Thankfully he reached the surface and with great force he pulled himself and the half dead girl on to the docks.

Ezio looked over the young girl in fear, you see she wasn't moving. She laid there in silence like the lifeless corpse was lying there in vain. Ezio rubbed his head "Merda too late" he whispered he then browed his head and placed his hand around her head and lifted her up slightly and then with depression in his voice "Requiescat in pace" he sighed once again "I do not find this helpful."

He was about to place the girl's body back down when her chest rose up and she let out an almighty chough along with water from her near death experience. Anyone else would have been happy, but Ezio was more stunned at what he had just seen _she was dead _he thought_ dead_ as _dead could be_. So instead of showing his happy face he instead looked in his more astonished one, which to Alice laid there in his arm's was similar to the one you get from your father after a scolding.

She opened her eyes, showing their unique coloration and she whispered "Who are you?"...

Now the girl was just past out, not dead, (Ezio had to keep reminding himself about that part) she must have only been Fifteen or maybe fourteen she was very short and pale, her black hair trailed across the floor and was dripping wet.

In his right mind he wanted to leave her, he had done his good deed but that might not be the wisest thing to do. You see Alice was wearing an everyday summer's outfit, a pair of brown gladiator sandals she had got from Primark, some dark tanned shorts from River Island and a white vest top. To you or me seeing a young teenage girl wearing that would be normal but to Ezio these clothes were basically, well, a woman's underwear and with Alice being wet through you cloud also see other piece of clothing as well as a lot of skin. So Ezio knew very well that this strange and nude young lady, more than likely couldn't be left alone.

He picked up his weapons and the odd bag and lifted Alice delicately into his arms. He also took off his cloak and placed it over her, at least now she wasn't as naked as before.

With Alice bundled up Ezio started to walk. He had decided that the best place for this young girl was back at the brotherhoods hideout in the heart of Roma. On his arrival Ezio was greeted by gasps and whispers from the other assassins. Niccoló Machiavelli a well dressed middle aged man took one look at the girl then at Ezio and gave a stern look at him "Ezio!" he shouted "What is the meaning of this?" Machiavelli was the type of person who had a way and would like it that way, no questions asked. "Machiavelli, you know better than anyone that we assassins never harm the innocent." Ezio raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you hurt this girl?" Machiavelli was persistent today. "No but if I left her in the streets it would have led to her being harmed and then it would be my fault, no?" Machiavelli became confused, Ezio took this opportunity turned and casually walked away toward a room.

Machiavelli was still confused and with the other assassins watching his face turn slightly pink, with his frustration he turned to the them and shouted loudly and pointlessly at them "Don't you novice's have training, or missions to get on with!" and with that the others cleared out the room faster than light. Machiavelli was about to leave when he noticed one assassin was still standing with his back to a wall, either he was stupid or incredibly stupid.

In the hall outside of the room two other assassins looked on in dread the first was a girl and she was gritting her teeth at the thought of what might happen, the second was a boy as he spoke fear curled around every word "Oh mio dio, is that the new recruit." The girl looked then realised who it was standing like helpless prey in Machiavelli's grasp "Jesus your right, its Pino!" she gasped.

"It might as well be carne morta because that's how he's going to end up"

Machiavelli looked the young assassin right in the eyes, the person in question was a young boy around fifteen, and he was average height with little meat on his bones. His baggy white robes barely hung on to his body, like clothes you find on a scarecrow these also looked as if they had been draped over a stick frame. Machiavelli circled him looking up and down inspecting every detail. The boy was trembling slightly under Machiavelli's cruel stare you could feel the tension seep out of the room. Machiavelli pulled the boys hood down showing his short wavy brown locks and dark mahogany eyes, "and who are you?" demanded Machiavelli. The boy was hesitant and answered with a timid tone "Pino Romano, signore".

"Well Pino might I ask, what are you still doing here?"

"I don't have training or a mission to get to, so I..."

"So you what Pino Romano"

"Err, I sorry signore I'll leave."

"Oh no Pino I have a job for you" Machiavelli placed one arm around him and started to walk "Go to Ezio and find out who that girl is then tell him I have something to shout, I mean talk to him about." They then stood still for a moment "Well then Pino, Vai!" Pino ran in whatever direction he could find which was right, "Other way Idiota" shouted Machiavelli with his hand over his eyes, Pino came back into view and walked left pointing and smiling in a nervous manner "Right, go left got it."

Ezio had placed Alice in his bed and put his cloak back on, she was still out for the count and he was still very busy, "Too bad I have to go, but I need someone to be here when you wake up." and at that moment Pino came stumbling through the door "Mister Ezio signore!" his voice echoed in the room. Ezio jumped at that the sound "Idiota Be Quite." He gritted his teeth and put one finger to his lips, "Why?" whispered Pino, Ezio pointed to Alice and Pino stared in shock then grasped loudly "Shush." Whispered Ezio and at that the same moment Pino felt the sharp shooting pain of being hit in the head with Ezio's hand it was like taking a brick to the back of the skull it made Pino dizzy.

Ezio looked at Pino then at Alice and smiled with enlightenment in his eyes. Pino had the feeling the smile wasn't going to make his life any easer "Your Pino, Aren't you?" Ezio was still smiling at him. Pino just nodded shaking his head furiously to answer as fast as he could. "I have a mission for you, bene." Ezio looked at Pino and smiled again, Pino didn't know what to say he had never been given a mission in the brotherhood so he was happy but what mission would it be. It was like being given exactly what you wanted but being too scared to except it.

Pino didn't answer, Ezio took it upon himself to answer for him "Good I take you silence as a yes, your mission is to sit with this young lady until I get back."

"Is that it Ezio signore?"

"Yes that's it Pino." With that Ezio turned to the door and started to walk out of the room and into the stone walled hall way. The next thing he heard was a large crash from the room and a bang on the floor Ezio turned around and saw Pino laying on the ground with panic on his face "What if she wakes up?" Ezio stood and thought then answered almost sarcastically as he turned back around and put one arm in the air shouting "It's not my mission, don't do anything I wouldn't Pino."

Pino slammed his head on the ground with a lot of force "ohi" he shouted

End chapter

**Translations: hey readers just so yo know i will translate the Italian in each chapeter i write ok enjoy reading**.

Merda = shit

Cazzo = fuck

che diavolo = what the hell

Oh mio dio = Oh my god

Aiuto = Help

cazzo mossa = Fucking move

Requiescat in pace = Rest in peace

carne morta = dead meat

signore = sir

Vai = GO

Idiota = Idiot

bene = alright

ohi = ouch

**Notes: Damns I really need to read through these when I'm done, cures. And I have such a potty mouth I hope I don't swear as much when I don't write,**


	3. Bloody greatings

**Updated due to editing. Author's notes: I am so sorry about the late update I have no excuse. Plus thank you to all of you who added me to your favourites again only an idiot like myself would make more mistakes sorry **

Pino was sat on a wooden chair next to a blazing fire. It had been hours since Ezio had left him to look over the strange girl who lay in the bed across the room, the sun had set and Pino was growing weary. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed he couldn't help but feel that this mission wasn't worth his time, he stood up and walked toward the bed he stretched out his arms and yawned, the sound of the air entering his lungs was like a the deep howl of a dog.

Alice was starting to wake up she murmured slightly and rustled the bed covers a little. Pino stood next to the bed looked down and thought _finally your awake_ but then he thought, _ow __merda__ you're going to wake up __merda_as panic ensued Pino began to pace back and forth on the wooden floors of the room making a lot of noises. _What on earth is that noise an elephant_ thought Alice as she sat up to find a young boy walking up and down muttering to himself "What should I say to her?" he said Alice was about to talk when Pino continued "Hello my soupier found you and brought you here, and I've been sat there watching you as you sleep an-" just then Alice shouted over Pino's voice "Well I don't who your soupier is but thanks for looking after me."

Pino turned and looked at Alice and Alice did the same, what she saw was a teenage boy around her age dressed in tall dark boots and a pair of off white baggy trousers that tightened as they reached the tops of the boots then tucked inside, his shirt was also white but was hardly visible under the white jacket with baggy sleeves that had red trims and inside, and sitting on his back was a hood big enough to cover half his face as well as his head. The most noticeable thing about his outfit though was the crimson sash tied around his waist. His skin was slightly darker then Alice's, his hair was dark brown and sat just below his chin

"You're awake." Murmured Pino, Alice nodded up and down and smiled friendly at him but then the smile disappeared from her face and she looked a lot more panicky then before "Wait were am I?" Alice looked around. She found herself inside a medium sized room, its walls were bare blocks of sandy coloured stones and the floor was also bare but was made from solid beams of wood. Alice lay in a large four poster bed with red covers and multiple pillows behind her head. There was hardly any light in the room not even through the small window to the right, Alice throw the cover off of her and leapt out of bed showing her lack of clothes. Pino covered his face as he blushed at the sight of Alice, but she was already at the window.

There was a thin sheet of glass in a wooden frame, she put both hands on either side and pulled the window open. There then was a pair of wooden shutters blocking out the outside world, Alice brushed her hands over the ruff texture of the wood, and it sent tingles down her arm. With one large almighty push Alice opened the wooden shutters and there in front of her was not what she expected.

There was no modern concrete city with shimmering glass walls and widows, no cars or Lorries crawling through the streets like a never ending colony of oversized metal insects.

There was nothing like that, instead she saw large stone buildings with wooden shutters and doors, there were no street lights or lanterns, but instead the streets of this place were beautifully light by the night time sky. The moon hung half missing in its own shadow and the stars could be seen miles away, it was a sight that took her breath away.

"Where am I?" shouted Alice turning to Pino who was still covering his face "You're in the middle of Roma signora." Alice gave Pino a scary look, he couldn't see her but he had a sixth sense when it came to people looking at him. "Roma" Alice questioned "I'm in the middle of Roma, where is Roma, Roma, Roma, oh Rome" Alice fell to her backside and whispered "I'm in the middle of Rome."

"Yes you are erm..." Pino covered his face even more hiding his flushed cheeks from the young lady sat barely dressed on the floor "I can look at you per favore signora." Alice looked at him and crossed her arms "Yeah of course you can, who are you anyway?" Pino took his hand away from his face which was still bright red. "My name is Pino Romano." He took one arm and placed it over his chest and bowed forward slightly.

Alice stood up and walked over to him and held out her right hand "My name is Alice Watermills pleased to meat you Pino" she took his hand and shuck it rapidly Pino's head wobbled with the force of the hand shake. There then was a moment of silence, an awkward silence that lingered for several moments until Alice started to shiver Pino held out his arms and looked at her worried "Are you cold, Signora Alice?" she nodded in agreement, the wind was blowing in through the window and her clothes were still wet "I have to get these clothes off." Pino just looked at her "well" again he looked blankly at her "get out then!" Pino jumped slightly and ran to the door "Muppet." Just then Pino stopped and turned "Muppet?" Alice looked at him, she gritted her teeth "Did I offend you sorry Pino"

"No you didn't or at least I don't think you did ma perdonatemi, what is a Muppet?"

"Ow it means you're a little silly or funny."

"You mean an idiot, destra."

"Hey I never said you were an idiot" Pino smiled then turned to the door, Alice had taken off her top and was starting on her bra at the same time Pino was opening the door to the room but to his horror stood there was Niccoló Machiavelli arms crossed and frowning at him "Were is he idiota" Pino didn't even answer but instead spread out his arms and legs to fill the doorway "what are you doing?" Machiavelli looked at Pino then grew angry "is he in there? Well Pino mossa."

Pino put his hand on Machiavelli's chest and shouted "no, signore I can't let you in." Machiavelli grabbed Pino's shirt and threw him into the room and on to the floor.

Alice was stunned and was about to shout at Pino when Machiavelli walked in screaming "Ezio, dove siete" he then turned to Alice who was stood with nothing but her pants on (Yes you can see her boobies) Machiavelli turned red and Alice well she also turned red but with rage and embarrassment. Pino closed and covered his eyes and whispered "oh merda"

Then it happened Alice screamed "Pervert!" at the top of her lungs Machiavelli was stunned and feel to the floor "PERVERT!" Alice was desperately trying to cover herself up but her hands were not enough to cover her howl body "PINO WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BASTERD?" Pino put his hand in the air and bravely said "His name is Machiavelli, signora." Alice then started to cry her tears were out of plain shame; she was in a strange place with strange people and butt naked as well "Make him go away Pino." She sobbed rubbing her eyes Pino got up and grabbed Machiavelli's arm and pulled him through the door, then started to close the door he then put one hand through the door and said "By the way your bag I think is on the chair near the fire."

"Thank you Pino" replied Alice

"Prego."

Outside Machiavelli was still stunned at what he had saw, mouth open and face red he looked at Pino then at the door "She, we, I, well I did not expect that." Pino sat on the ground next to Machiavelli neither of them spoke they just sat there and stared into nothingness.

Alice was in the room still blazing red from before she walked to her bag and opened it up on to the bed. As she tipped out its content she noticed her phone fall onto the floor she rushed to pick it up but it was no longer in the world of the living, no matter how much she pressed the on button it wouldn't turn on _well _she thought _if I fell then so did my bag damn_. She then continued to take out all of the medical equipment it seemed pointless to have it all now.

Alice had planned to spend the weekend with her dad hiking through the woods, time alone with her dad that's all she wanted but she never got it. She felt like he never really cared like he thought of her as a friend and not his daughter it was very disheartening, but it was never like this when they first separated Alice would always see her dad and stay with him. She remembered the first time he took her to one of her gymnastic matches, she was performing on the balance beam in the youngest category, it was in the middle of her performance and she fell from the beam and landed onto the floor. Her dad ran out of the crowd and fell down all the steps braking two ribs, Alice ended her match in second place and in the emergence room of the local hospital it was the day she learnt her father was very accident prone. Since that day Alice learnt first aid and always packed medical supplies in her bag. But now these things just brought up anger and disappointment, gritting her teeth she grabbed everything and shoved it back into the bag.

Machiavelli and Pino were both still sat on the floor, Machiavelli looked at Pino and opened his mouth but he was still in too much shock so Pino spoke first "Are you alright Signore?" Machiavelli looked very confused he then stood up and walked away "Idiota you should remember to warn people about things like that!" Pino hung his head into his arm and sighed.

Moments later Alice came out of the room wearing a pair of dark jeans and a bright white t-shirt, Pino looked up to her as she came out and opened his mouth "What" shouted Alice, Pino shot up like a rocket "I thought you were getting dressed." Alice was confused she put her arm one her hip and with annoyance in her voice she look deadly at him "I am dressed, what are you getting at?" Pino stepped back in fear of Alice's furry he had once witnessed in the bedroom earlier. "Well you kind of look like a... erm... courtesan" Alice raised one eyebrow.

Alice took her arm and put it under Pino's chin and whispered "Well then if my clothes are to revelling for you then find my something else to wear" Pino blushed and backed away then ran down the hall rushing past Machiavelli.

Machiavelli looked down the hall and straight at Alice then frowned sourly; Alice opened her eyes wide and then clenched them shut as a devilish smile came across her face. She then curiously crossed her arms around her chest and grabbed her shirt lifting it up flashing her chest area to him, like two same polls on a magnet Machiavelli and Alice grew more apart until Machiavelli was practically running through the door just as Pino came back in.

He was also just in time to see Alice's revealed body "agrifoglio merda." He screamed Alice pulled her top down and smiled at him "Woops" she whispered

Pino scuttled over to Alice holding a long looking piece of material he took Alice's arm and dragged her into the room closing the door behind him "Alice you cannot go showing that area of your body to everyone" Alice simply raised one eyebrow and smiled at him. Pino tutted at Alice then placed a long dress on the bed she looked down on the dress; it was long with a white bottom and a crimson red corset top with Intricate black stitching and lace around the bottom and top of the dress, it was not long sleeved but wasn't short either around three quarters and tight fitting as well.

Alice started to strip off her clothes and Pino stood in shock "What are you doing signora?" Alice turned back at him tilting her head towards him.

"I need your help to get in to that dress"

"Me, why"

"Because"

"What"

"I trust you Pino that's why" Pino blushed and closed his eyes while she undressed. His heart pounded in his chest, you see the truth is that Pino was more than likely one of the most innocent teenagers you could ever meet. As Alice undressed his less innocent side started to picture the image of the young girl topless in the hall from earlier, unlike other members Pino had never slept with another women kissed them or even held them in his arms _merda_ he thought _I have to calm down_, Pino was slightly shaking now. He only managed to forget Alice's body by using the worst mental image he could think of and that image was the hideous, evil, terrifying glare of Machiavelli_Jesus_.

Alice was now fully undressed, naked she walked over to the dress and picked it up; the material was soft and fluffy to the touch. As quick as she could she stepped into the top of the dress, the fitting was loose on the bottom witch sat just above her toes, however the top was undone at the moment so it was only staying up by Alice's arms crossed over her chest "Pino" Alice turned toward the wall with her back to him "Can you help me with this dress please" Pino opened his eyes and looked at Alice's back.

He couldn't help but look at her and think _ow my, that is lovely skin _but Alice was staring at him now "Ow sorry." Pino smiled and grabbed the back of the dress and started lacing it up starting from the top, it was slow work and Alice's back started to ache around ten minutes spent trying to do up her dress.

"God Pino, are you done yet?"

"Sorry nearly finished" Pino did up the last part of the dress then it was finished. Pino stood back with pride and a little shame, men shouldn't know how to do up a women's dress. Alice twirled then shuck her hips and said "Well, how do I look?" Pino nodded and smiled with his thumbs up to her

"Bello."

Just then a bang came from the distance and then a loud cry. Pino turned to the noise and ran toward it, Alice was slower she first grabbed her bag then ran out of the room lifting up the bottom of the dress so she wouldn't trip. Down the corridor and in a large stone hall there laid another person dressed similar to Pino but they lay on the ground lifeless and still.

Pino ran toward them clearly he knew who they were as he dived to the ground lifting up the person into his arms. His face was panicky yet there was no feeling of panic or tension coming from of him but instead it was calm and almost relaxed. "Merda Bella, Bella are you ok?" Pino looked into the young assassins eyes; he had lifted her up high enough for Alice to see them or in fact to see her.

But what Alice saw wasn't the young girl she thought she would see, but instead Bella's face was covered in blood.

Pino carried her towards a large wooden table covered in pots and large pieces of paper "Alice clear the table" Alice ran up and with one arm she swept the table clean littering the floor with bowls and stew covered pieces of paper.

Pino put Bella down on the table as gently as possible, he then looked over her starting from her feet and working his way up. Her face was covered in blood and so was her chest but he blood wouldn't stop, like the shadow of death it grew and consumed Bella's body.

Pino took her hand and whispered "I shall get help" he ran out of the door leaving Alice alone. Instinctively Alice took out a large wad of bandages she continued to remove the clothing around Bella's chest. There to the right hand side of her chest was a large blooded hole, no more of a crevasse. Alice went pale she could feel herself start to wobble, her knees buckled and she fell just below the table top _breathe Alice_ she thought _just breathe_. "Are you ok?" a voice came from above, it was a women's voice but it was slightly muffled and strained, Alice looked over the top of the table and saw Bella looking straight at her.

Her eyes were hollow and dull they pierced Alice like two bullets, but still ever so empty. Bella smiled "Hello" Alice stood up and took hold of the wad again, swallowing her squeamish feelings opened her mouth and after a few seconds she managed to speak "I'm going to put this on the wound ok to try and stop the bleeding."

Bella was silent, so Alice placed her hand over the wound. Bella shuddered in pain "I'm so sorry" Alice cried and Bella took her hand and put it over Alice's "_It's ok_" she whimpered then she started to cry aswell.

Alice could feel her cheeks becoming wet from the tears. All she could think was _I can't deal with death_

**End of chapter three.**

**Translations**

**Merda = shit**

**Signora = ****Miss ****(actually means lady but it sounds better)**

**per favore = Please**

**Ma perdonatemi = ****Pardon me but**

**Idiota**= Idiot

**Destra= ****Right **

**Mossa = Move**

**Signore**sir

**dove siete = where are you**

**Prego = You're welcome**

**agrifoglio merda = holly shit**

**Gesù = jesus **

**Bello = beautiful **


	4. ByeBye Bella

**Author's notes: here's the next chapter, I know it is going slow but I like to write in detail sorry if it annoys you, and to make you even angrier at me I haven't translated a part of the story XD but bear with me you can translate it yourself and see what it says but I hope you don't figure out what I am writing about. Please write some reviews so I can see ho you like my writing and how I can improve. Edited due to corrections ./. My bad**

There upon the table laid Bella, leaning over her was the young girl Alice, with long dark hair and odd coloured eyes that were filled with tears. It filled Bella with mixed emotions one was sympathy for Alice who looked so terrified and then funnily she felt content.

She could no longer feel her body; from tip to toe she was completely num as if she had been submerged in a river of ice. Her throat was dry making it even more difficult to speak. And other then Alice sobbing she could only hear her heart beating slower than it should like the finger if a metronome her heart kept a steady pace but it was still very slow.

The only thing she could feel was her hands, and at the tips of her fingers she could feel the sensation of warm blood creeping up under her body she knew then that Alice's attempts where pointless.

Bella took her hand and placed it over Alice's and smiled at her "Grazie, but you shouldn't worry yourself over me" Alice looked at Bella confused but Bella knew what she saying "forgive me, I am so selfish," her voice sounded weak and crackly like she had a cold "you are so young and innocent, you shouldn't see anything like this, mi perdoni" Bella started to go into a daze.

Alice looked down her face scrunched up in an attempt to stop the tears "Bella" she shouted louder at her "BELLA!" just then Bella came to and looked at Alice and smiled again.

"Yes so young and bella, I hope you stay so innocent too." Bella started to cry slightly "I hope you never see anything as horrifying as this again, you're too young, not even a woman yet, still just a Bambino, an innocenti and pure Bambino."

Just then Pino returned to the room with another man with him, dressed completely in black from head to toe other than his face which was covered by a plane white mask with an elongated nose, if at a distance Alice would have thought he was some kind of bird.

At first Alice was fearsome of the odd man watching every move he made; Pino came up and took Alice's hand away from Bella's chest "It's ok Alice he is a Dottore" they stepped away and let the man look over her.

There was a moment of silence in the room as the doctor prodded and docked at Bella's blooded body. Alice clung onto Pino's arm and wept "Is she going to make it?" Pino hugged her in comfort, he didn't know if Bella would live or die, he just didn't know.

"Alice stay here ok" Pino let go of Alice and walked up to the doctor, he put his arm on the man's shoulder and whispered "come sta?" the doctor shuck his head and looked at Alice across the room. He then turned Pino around toward a wall "You may want to take the young lady out of the room; I doubt that she'll deal with morte that well." He whispered

Pino nodded and turned to Alice "Come with me Alice per favore" he put his arm on her shoulder and lead her out of the hall, down the corridor and into the room she was in before "You stay here until I come back." Alice nodded, she wanted to say she would like to be with Bella but she was still crying over all the blood she had seen. Pino smiled sympathetically at her but you could tell the smile was hiding his fear, like a scared child he tried his best to cover his emotions. He turned and walked away returning to the hall and to Bella.

Bella was lying motionless, the doctor didn't know what to do so he patted Pino on the back and sighed heavily "Sometimes god is stronger than science" he then walked away into the distance. Pino however could not accept the fact that Bella was doomed, he couldn't take it the tears fell uncontrollably, he clenched his fists and hung his head he had never felt so useless.

"Pino" a voice came from Bella "Pino, venire qui I need to tell you what I saw." Pino lent over the table Bella smiled at him with her eyes closed slightly "You haven't changed; you're still that idiota poco che sapevo allora"

Pino clenched his fists even more "Tell me Bella cosa è successo"

"I was out on a simple retrieval mission that was it"

"How did you end up like this on a simple...?"

"Listen, I saw a Borgia soldier from the roof tops. At first he didn't see me so I followed him."

Bella grabbed Pino's arm "Pino their planning something evil" Pino's eye's opened wide when it came to the Borgia they were always told they should never engage them unless directed, the Borgia were just too dangerous for training assassins to deal with.

Pino took in a deep breath "Do you know what they plan to do Bella?" Bella looked horrified at Pino "What are they planning?" Bella didn't answer she was in shock.

Alice was sitting on the bed in silence, her arms were still trembling and her hands were covered in Bella's blood. They looked like they had been dipped in red paint, it had to be paint, blood seemed so unreal to her, or maybe it was so real that Alice could only pretend it was something else, but she knew it wasn't it couldn't be anything else so she was silent and still in shock. Then out of the distance she heard a sound she wouldn't forget, it echoed throughout the rooms.

It was Pino screaming the sound that screeched though out the room, it was like the horrifying sound of a banshee wondering though the lands haunting them with their ghostly wails.

Bravely Alice stepped out of the door and looked down into the corridor, no one was there and the atmosphere was clammy and uneasy, it worried her. She began to walk down the stone floor and into the hall at first she didn't see anything but her heart was beating faster than faster the closer she got.

She came to the end of the corridor and the entrance of the big hall; she stopped for a moment then picked up the courage to step inside. There sitting on the ground right in front of the entrance of the great hall was Pino he had his head in his hands and silently sobbing. Alice sat next to him she didn't look over to Bella she knew instantly what was wrong with Pino, she leaned her head on his shoulder as tears fell down her cheeks.

There they sat together both of them were motionless like the undead the stay where they were for several moments until Pino lifted up his head and looked over to Bella's dead body. She was no longer among the living like the shell of a doll that a child has abandoned.

Pino stood up and walked to the body her eyes were still open, her dead stare pierced Pino's heart as he looked down on her. Pino took in a deep breath placed his hand over her eyes.

Alice dared to look over at him only to see him whisper to Bella "Requiescat in pace" he then closed her eyes with his fingers.

"Pino, is she"

"Yes Alice she is dead" Alice looked on in silence and the two remained that way until Machiavelli and Ezio returned to the creed.

Both were shouting at one and other about something one or the other had said. Ezio was smiling and as usual Machiavelli was sulking.

Ezio was the first to enter and see Bella's body, Machiavelli second. Instantly they turned to Pino and demanded answers Alice simply looked on in confusion as three Italian men argued and shouted at one another occasionally pointing to Bella then to Alice this went on for several moments.

Then Ezio held up his hands and shouted "silenzio!" the other two stopped shouting and Alice was relieved at the quiet tension. Ezio looked at Bella then at Pino "Tell me did she say what happened to her?" Pino looked down to the ground "Yes Sir" her looked at Ezio straight in the eyes.

Bella's body had been moved from the hall but the floor was stained crimson, the three men were sat in the next room around a circle table, Alice was sat with them holing a silver cup filled with water. Machiavelli looked at Alice with dead eyes "What are you doing here?" Alice returned the look "I have just seen a person bleed to death right in front of me so shut up!" Ezio chuckled slightly.

Pino lent back and took down his hood "Bella was shot in the back while trying to escape"

Machiavelli bowed his head and Ezio looked on intently "she was running from a Borgia soldier she had followed" Ezio took his hand and placed onto Pino's shoulder "she said she followed him to the mercato centrale, there she saw Amerigo De Lombardi a close friend of Rodrigo Borgia" Ezio clenched his fists at that name Alice could see the anger in his eyes, Pino continued "I think she discovered that they are planning something big, molto grande." Machiavelli looked at Ezio in silence "So then she followed the soldier and Amerigo De Lombardi and over herd their plans but the roof she was on was lose an-" just then Machiavelli put his hand up as a signal and Pino stopped talking "What about this plan of theirs Pino?" Ezio turned looking at Machiavelli shocked he looked back to Pino smiling gently "continue Pino"

"The tiles were lose and the soldier heard one fall, she did not have time to get away, well the rest you know" everybody was quiet until Pino looked at Alice "You should go to bed signora it is late" Alice just nodded and walked away from the group returning to her room.

Once she had left Pino turned to the other men holding his hands under his chin he looked concerned "Now I can tell you what else Bella told me" Ezio and Machiavelli both leaned in awaiting the answer "just before she passed away Bella could only say little, her words were si scatenerà il fuoco dell'inferno, l'epurazione" the others were in shock at what they had heard, they all sat there wondering what Bella's dying words could have meant, the only clear thing was that the Borgia had a plan and the creed would need one of their own.

In her room Alice was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling, she was stunned at what had happened, were she was or what could happen next, would she get home? Could she get home? She tossed and turned at the thought of everything but one thing was clear where she was now was more than likely the most dangerous and exciting moments of her life, no it was the most dangerous and exiting thing to ever happen to her. Her eyes started to grow heavy and as they closed she thought of only one person, Bella, she yawned and shut her eyes and whispered softly "Bye-bye Bella" then Alice fell asleep as she did the voice of Bella echoed through her mind "Grazie"

End of chapter four.

**Translations:**

**Grazie = thank you**

**mi perdoni = forgive me**

**bella = pretty **

**innocenti = innocent**

**Bambino = child**

**Dottore**** = doctor**

**come sta**** = how is she**

**morte = death **

**per favore = ****Please**

**venire qui**** = come here **

**idiota poco che sapevo allora ****little idiot I knew back then**

**cosa è successo = ****what happened**

**silenzio**** = Silence**

**mercato centrale****central market**

**molto grande**** = very big**

**signora ****= Miss **


	5. Plans, problems and prostitution

**Internet has been down for several days now and on top of that I need to get some new glasses because mine are crap and I need a new perception for my eyes so for several days I have been blind but I have updated as soon as I could I hope you enjoy it **

It had been several days since Bella had died, but Alice was still none the wiser to what Pino had discussed with Ezio and Machiavelli so she was very confused when she saw the main hall busy and filled with assassins hanging over multiple maps and several different books filled with names and places.

Alice tried several times to ask Pino what was happening but he would always answer the same way "Sorry but I am busy" Alice was sent to her room each time she found him and Ezio was just the same. It was like this for at least several days until Alice came up with a plan to find out just what was going on.

It was early in the morning and Alice was already dressed and outside her room and as quietly as she could she made her way to the main hall, looking around the stone corner she found that the hall was completely empty "How odd?" she said to herself as she continued walking through the hall. There was no sound no people nothing this made Alice curious, stepping lightly she made her way to the end of the second corridor there she found a second flight of stairs that led her down under ground, for several minutes she walked down the narrow stair well, around and around she started to feel sick with dizziness.

When she reached the bottom Alice heard allot of grunting and clanging of metal, though a stone archway Alice found both Pino and Ezio standing with their chests uncovered inside a large dirt circle surrounded by a heavy fence.

Ezio was welding a long silver sword with a golden handle with intricate weaving metal work that surrounded his hand; however Pino was holding nothing in his hands. He stood to the edge of the ring with Ezio at the other end circling in a clockwise motion.

The air was thick and filled with the smell of testosterone and sweat, Alice stood outside the room hidden in the door way looking on in interest at the two male figures.

Just then Ezio twisted his body toward Pino raising the sword above his head and as he was about to plunge down upon the unsuspecting boy, Pino ducked and dodged left grabbing the handle of the sword and twisting it out of his hand and into his own. Alice gasped as Pino held the swords tip to the skin of Ezio's neck, Ezio smiled and Pino took down the blade and also smiled they then patted each other on the back and exited the ring heading straight for the door were Alice was standing.

Ezio was the first to see her smiling friendlily at her, Alice blushed at the sight of his sweating body "Hello signora Alice" he bowed slightly and turned to Pino raising his right eyebrow then without warning he walked incredibly fast up the stairs as if to exit from a tense situation.

Alice stayed outside the door way twiddling her thumbs, she was obviously taken back by what she had just seen not Ezio but the fighting, since she had been staying at the creed under Machiavelli's orders she wasn't permitted to leave the building despite her curiosity, and in order to stop herself from getting bored she spent all her time reading the many books she found within the library. All of them were written in Italian so she was grateful to her mother forcing her to go to Italian lessons since she was nine. From the mountains of knowledge she was able to find out where she was and what this so called creed was about but it was damn near impossible to see Pino as a fighter but now her mind was in a different mindset.

Pino was patting heavily in the other room looking tired and frustrated at something, bravely Alice stepped in the room but to her shock there was a large difference to the stair well and the room she was in know. The stench of sweat was unbearable, there was also a mix of blood and only god knows what "Sweet marry mother of Jesus, urgh, that's jus- urgh!" Alice was yakking on the smell but Pino look unfazed by it.

Alice fought back the sick in her mouth and stood in front of him, Pino was sat on a wooden bench looking very sorry for his self "Merda" he whispered Alice sat next to him sulking slightly "What's wrong?" Pino looked at her then back at the ground, Alice was not very impressed by this in fact she turned red, shooting up she gritted her teeth and like the furry of a hurricane Alice's ranged a good solid 5.0 on the scale "Right you miserable son of a bitch!" Pino looked up in fear as Alice leaned over him bearing her fists in front of his face "You are going to tell me just what is bothering you and without the attitude got it?" Pino fell off the bench lifting his hands up he made his body look very submissive.

"Ok Alice I will tell you" Alice's face seemed to calm down a little "The truth is that me, signore Ezio and Machiavelli are making plans to find out just what the Borgia are up." Alice crossed her arms and stood up straight "Go on"

"The only problem is that we need someone other than an assassin to distract him."

"So get a courtesan to do it I'm sure that this Amermo De Lomiddy or whatever sounds like that kind of man"

"It's Amerigo De Lombardi and yes he is one of those types of men, but none of the girls in Roma want to have anything to do with our plans to get him." Pino stood up and walked past Alice and into the door way Alice turned to him raising one eye brow she lashed out again taking Pino by shock "So what are you going to give up on the whole thing, on all of this hmm?" Pino was shocked at what she had just said "Che?" Alice crossed her arms in furry and continued scolding him "What about Bella, and the Borgia, well what about that then!" Pino stepped in front of Alice looking directly at her; Alice suddenly became afraid of Pino as he loamed over her.

Pino couldn't believe what Alice had just said, _give up how dare she say that, never I will never give up _"chiudere!" he screamed at her Alice shuddered at his voice "I will never give up, never and I will never give up on Bella, she will be avenged" his tone suddenly changed and he became a lot quieter "dispiace short fuse these days" Pino's anger faded and his face became blank with no expression.

Alice unfolded her arms and hugged Pino tightly "I'm so sorry Pino, I really, really am" Pino didn't expect Alice to be so sorrowful, _is she pitying me_ he thought but he just shrugged it off and sighed "It is ok signora"

"So what are you going to do Pino?" Pino shrugged again and stroked his chin "Without the courtesan this plan is bound to fail." Pino continued to stroke his chin, which was covered in tinny brassily hairs the sound was like that a dog makes when it scratches itself behind its ears. Then he stopped and looked at Alice "I think I have a plan" Alice suddenly realized what he was thinking "No, no, no I don't think so" Alice barged by Pino and started to go up the stairs Pino came running out of the room following her up and around and around "Please Alice I need you I really do this per favore" Alice just kept walking "Alice if you do this I will err, I will" Alice stopped and looked at him "I will" Pino was stumped then it came to him "I will take you out of the creed and around Roma for the day per favore" Pino held his hands out pleading with his eyes.

Alice's face lit up at the thought of leaving the creed and seeing the sky for once "Ok Pino but swear you'll take me out for the day when we come back"

"I promise Alice"

Pino ran up the stairs to the others to tell them his plan and Alice was left standing in the middle of the stairwell thinking about what she had just agreed to do, _I think Pino just became my pimp_, Alice started to laugh at the thought of Pino dressed in a large furry coat with leopard print patterned fur.

Two days later Ezio came into Alice's room followed by a younger woman she had the same hair as him but her face was not as tired as his she was smiling almost grinning at Alice, as soon as Ezio had left the room she had took Alice's arm pulled her to her feet and embraced her "My name is Claudia Auditore da Firenze" Alice was taken by surprise when she heard the name she was cretin she had that name before "I am Ezio's sorella minore" Alice's face lit up Claudia seemed to be a very nice.

It turned out that she was there to teach Alice about the world of the courtesan "So" Claudia started as she sat on the bed with Alice "My brother tells me that you are going to be the distraction for the night Alice" Alice nodded the held her hands up to the ceiling "Just call me one night stand cause this is the only time I'm going to do it." Both of them burst into laughter.

"Alright Alice the first rule is that you must make yourself as irresistible as can sì" Alice nodded and pouted her lips tilted her hips and closed her eyes slightly "That's it but remember not to be to erm be too well porca" Alice stood up straight and contemplated what Claudia had just told her "Don't think about it just do ok." That was easier said than done.

Pino was upstairs with Ezio stood next to him, and both were staring at the fire blazing wildly in front of them when Ezio spoke with pride in his voice "Pino this will be hard I promise you that" Pino nodded and stroked his bristly chin "If you succeed with this mad plan of yours you will no longer be seen as an Idiota but as an assassin of the creed" Pino smiled he loved the sound of that it put a little light on the situation they were in "You never know Pino It could led to Machiavelli showing you some respect" Pino smiled he couldn't picture Machiavelli being respectful to Pino but to be seen as an assassin was what he wanted more than anything.

Just then Claudia came through to the main hall Ezio turned to her but didn't smile and neither did she instead she walked toward the second hall and called back to the two men standing motionless "Alice is ready" she was about to walk away when she turned around again "you better keep her safe" Pino nodded and Ezio raised his hand waving it slightly with that Claudia left.

Alice soon came out from behind the corridor wall and both the men were shocked by what they saw. Alice's long black hair was tied into a thick plat that stretched down her back; her dress had been changed for a dress that was a lot shorter.

The dress reached just below her knees with no sleeves and an open chest coloured in a dark red that mimicked her one red eye "So it is slutty enough Pino?" Pino simply nodded and looked at Ezio in a funny matter Ezio was wide eyed and covering his mouth he knew if he took his hand away his gnaw could possibly drop off.

Alice covered herself with a long black cape and walked out of the door, Ezio and Pino followed shortly behind her, when Ezio stopped Pino and looked at him "Remember, Nothing is true." Pino raised his head up high and smiled "Everything is permitted" Pino turned and walked out the door as a new recruit for the last time to return as a true assassin.

**Will Pino's plan go accordingly, will Alice survive her first assassination or will things go terribly wrong for them both keep reading to find out **

Translations:

signora (actually means lady but it sounds better) = Miss

Merda = shit

Che = what

signore = sir

chiudere = shut up

dispiace = sorry

per favore = Please

sorella minore = younger sister

porca = slutty

sì = yes

Idiota = Idiot


	6. Under Death's Foot

**Authors notes: I am so sorry about this long overdue update, with Christmas coming up and well as several birthdays I have had my hands full and more. So here is the next update and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Plus thank you to everyone who add me to their favourites**

* * *

><p>"Pino" Alice shouted waving her arm side to side franticly from down the street, Pino ran towards her in a shock "what are you doing?" he hissed through his teeth as he pulled down her arm "I told you not the draw attention to yourself" Alice smiled at him, her eyes screamed excitement, filled with pure happiness like a young child "Ha" laughed Ezio "She seems to be an outdoors person, sì" Pino sighed throwing his head down.<p>

Alice walked ahead with her hands behind her back smiling happily to herself, Pino came up behind and rested his hand on her shoulder "Signora Alice, both I and signore Ezio are going to our positions, remember you have to be picked up by Amerigo De Lombardi and no one else comprendere" Alice nodded not turning around to say farewell.

Pino started to run in the opposite direction and in an effortless manner he leapt on to a large crate, pushing himself into the air then grabbing a sign post close by, then swinging onto ledge a little higher up and finally pulling himself up to the roof. He could hear the sound of the tiles clicking, clanking and crunching under his feet as if they were speaking curiously to themselves. The cold air crashed into his face, howling and crying far off in distance. He was not alone however there perched tediously close to the edge was Ezio and both of them had faces saying the same thing "è il momento." With that they leapt across the gap between the two buildings landing upon another, and like shadows of the night they soundless travelled toward their prey.

Alice was standing close to a large tree covered in thick green leaves, honestly she didn't even know what this man was suppose look like, but true to Pino's word "You'll know him when you see him" the across the court yard sounds started to resonate and grow louder as they approached.

Soon a tall man appeared, and he was followed closely by two other men dress in matching outfits, wielding long wooden polls with sharp bladed edges close to their hips and marking in sync.

Alice knew she had to be careful with this man, she could tell from the look on his face, he wore it with pride but in the corners of his eye's there was the slight glint of something, something evil. She stepped closer to him but she was bombarded by the other courtesans, each of them smiling and dancing in front of their potential work. Lombardi seemed blank when it came to the women as if they were none existent, like pieces of meat he judged them "lordura" he said to them as he lifted his hand up, instantly the other men lowered their weapons and pointed them at the women.

Alice stood in shock at what she was seeing, they ran away past Alice but one was brave enough to stay "Your little friends don't scare me." She stood tall and unfazed by him but not for long, in one sharp move he slapped her face with the palm of his hand, she fell to the floor and stayed down, Lombardi stood over her and placed one of his feet on top of her head. Then with and with overwhelming force he pressed down hard with his thick black boots "Like a said, lordura, you and your kind are nothing but rats in this once fair city and you need to be dealt with" Alice held her hands over her mouth stopping her screams.

The courtesan wiggled and cried out in pain as Lombardi's foot pressed down harder and harder, then he moved down to her neck and pressed down again. Second's passed and Lombardi's face filled with joy at the sight of the chocking prostitute, like a cat toying with its prey he was having fun making this woman suffer.

Alice wanted to help, she wanted nothing more but she was frozen stuck and scared. Her body trembled, her eyes watered, her lungs tightened and her hair stood on end.

A faint snap could be heard.

The courtesan was dead, her body lay in a pile on the floor, and like a rag doll she seemed as if she had never been alive. Her face was pointed at Alice, her eyes wide open they were still filled with fear and Lombardi was still smiling. He lifted up his boot and placed on to the ground turning to the men behind him he shouted "Get rid of it now!" jumping they grabbed the body and dragged it away.

_At least give her some dignity_, Alice thought as she saw the woman being taken away, turning away she felt her stomach tighten, Pino had told her not to eat just in case something like this happened and how glad she was to take his advice.

Then someone placed a hand on her shoulder, it was a large shovel like hand, heavy and strong. It turned her, whatever it was to face them, there was Lombardi standing dangerously close to Alice "well" he smiled "It seems that one little mouse was too scared to run away from the cat." Alice trembled even more then before "Why so scared topolino I won't hurt you." His face was old and thin, his brown eyes filled with hatred and Alice was terrified "Please let me go." She cried pulling away from him but Lombardi's grip was strong and he did not let go of her instead he tightened his fist.

Alice arched her back in pain she wanted to scream but her shock wouldn't let her, all she could muster was a small squeak. Lombardi laughed at the sound "so cute, why not come back with me, my timid little topo?" Alice looked into his eyes and saw nothing but emptiness.

She nodded taking whatever little advantage out of this situation, Lombardi smiled and in one quick motion they were moving. Lombardi's claw like finger were still imbedded in Alice's shoulder nearly piercing her skin as if it was made of a fine thin sheet of paper, she winced at the pain and at the same moment Pino gritted his teeth in anger.

He was standing over head with Ezio both had seen what Lombardi had done to the other woman and how he was treating Alice, it made him incredibly angry, when Lombardi grabbed her Ezio had to restrain him from jumping on top of him to kill that bastardo, as Pino put it Ezio had to grab Pino's cloths before he jumped.

Alice on the other hand was thinking of what she could do to get away and to her disappointment nothing came to mind, she had to face it she wasn't a very quick person when it came to on the spot thinking. Through the streets they walked with Lombardi in front, Alice in between and at the back the two heavily armed men. However Alice knew that the most dangerous person here was Lombardi himself.

Time past and soon they came to a large stone villa shrouded in darkness; Alice looked upon it with the feeling of sheer dread. Lombardi took her hand and practically dragged her through the front door she didn't even have a chance to see where he was taking her.

She ended up standing in the centre of a large room with stone walls and floors. At one end of the room was a large bed big enough for ten to twenty people lying next to each other side by side but this made Alice worry, what if Pino and Ezio didn't make it in time, what would happen then.

Just as Alice's panic reached its peak the air around her became cold, her hair stood on end like millions of fine needles. _This feeling,_ she thought as she slowly turned her head _I don't like this feeling one bit_, she turned to find she was standing face to face with Lombardi, and she could feel his breath on her skin and smell the odour of rotting meat roll off his tongue. "Well little topo were here" he grabbed her chin firmly Alice shuddered; his fingers were long, thin and bony.

Her heart pounded in her chest, like the beat of a drum she heard it in her ears banging continuously getting louder and faster with every passing moment.

"Now little mouse let's play" Lombardi went to grab her but Alice was too fast. Ducking, weaving and dodging his advances she managed to stay away from him and is so called games.

"Please let me leave." Alice was no longer in her comfort zone she wanted out of this crazy situation, and funny enough she wished she was back home with her Mother and Dad.

"Dispiace, but no, you are staying here for as long as I want you to." Lombardi leapt into the air, and like the inevitable the mouse was caught by the cat.

Alice screamed and shouted as loud as she could but no one came, and Lombardi smiled as she cried "Who are you screaming for?" Alice wiggled trying to get away tears stung her eyes "No one wants to help someone like you, so stop struggling." Alice thrashed around even more the before, Lombardi simply smiled sadistically at her. Alice unfortunately knew that smile; she had seen it once before, she had seen it along with another young woman caught in his gaze.

Alice flashed back to that woman's last moments, she could she her face reflect in Lombardi's eyes.

"No let me go you bastard!" Lombardi simply smiled again, showing his thin yellow grizzly teeth.

"No little mouse I want to giocare with you first"

Lombardi took his hand and raised it up above Alice's chest, and with force and little remorse he thrust down onto her body. It knocked the wind out of her coughing and gasping for air she cried in pain all the time thinking, _he's going to kill me_; Alice closed her eyes and wept thinking strangely of only one thing, or one person to be prosiest. _Pino_, she thought, _I'm sorry Pino, _now Lombardi was laughing loudly at her.

He mocked her tears, he mocked her emotions, but worst of all he mocked the fact that she was still alive. He lifted his hand from her chest and grabbed her hair pulling at it viscously, than standing up her dragged her across the floor "your kind are the reason why this world is corrupt" he made his way toward to bed witch wasn't that far, but he walked slowly stopping once in awhile to tug Alice's head a couple times "That is why I must clean this world, cleanse it of all its impurities, and now" Lombardi lifted Alice in the air and tossed her on to the bed.

When she landed on the covers and quickly crawled to the other end, she held herself in her arms still crying silently to herself. Lombardi stood at the bottom of the bed "now the hole of Roma will burn under my furry!"

"No Lombardi it will not!" a voice came from across the room, both Alice and Lombardi turned in confusion, and there standing just on the inside of an open window was Pino. His face was covered by his hood and he stood tall like the shadow of death he appeared out of nowhere.

Alice smiled in relief "Pino, your finally here!" Pino looked at her and smiled sweetly, but he didn't speak.

"So Lombardi, are you going to tell me what this plan of yours is, maybe after you tell me I will kill you quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>Can pino save Alice, will we find out what the Borgia are up to, or will Lombari end everthing tonight find out next time<strong>

**Translations**

**sì = yes**

**signora ****= Miss**

**signore**sir

**comprendere = understand**

**è il momento = its time**

**lordura = filth**

**topolino = little mouse**

**topo = mouse**

**bastardo = bastard **

**giocare = play**

**dispiace = sorry**


	7. Savedd by window

**Me notes; Ok, ok this update was very late but I have been under a lot of stress and well it all got a little too much for me and I became ill for the past month and a pit but now I'm in recovery. So here's the latest update please read a review I admit the end was rushed. Sorry if you don't like but I hope you do... ow just read the chapter **

Pino stood staring at Lombardi his eyes blazed with anger. Alice was still sat on the bed holding herself in her thin arms, but now some of her hope had come back, _he came_, she kept thinking. Just then Pino took a step closer to Lombardi "Tell me bastardo" he shouted "what are you planning?" Lombardi simply laughed at him.

"You think I'll tell you" he turned to Alice "this cat has no plan on telling you anything bambini" he laughed again. Pino didn't seem amused but he smiled anyway "What are you laughing at, Idiota?" Pino tilted his head to the side and smirked at him "You think I was asking you" Alice raised her eyebrows, thinking, _well you kind of did Pino_, "no Lombardi I wasn't asking, I was demanding" Lombardi's smile faded and so did Pino's both were locked in each other's gaze.

Lombardi made the first move leaping toward Pino with great force and with luck Pino managed to dodge this by moving swiftly to the left and ducking at the same time.

The next move was even faster as Lombardi swung his leg out kicking Pino in the kidneys. Pino buckled to the ground but managed to get his footing fast enough to escape Lombardi's foot coming down dangerously close to his head. "Merda" Pino rolled away from Lombardi and jumped to his feet "your faster than you look" Lombardi bowed and replied "grazie, so are you ragazzo" and then again they both stood ready to fight.

However Pino went first this time using the bed and a spring board and leaping twice as high as Lombardi, and with the palm of his hand stretched out a silver object shot out at his wrist and came plummeting down onto Lombardi, but it wasn't over Lombardi managed to step slightly to avoid the blade from stabbing him but instead gained a long graze cutting both his cloths and skin.

"Damn it!" screamed Pino as he jumped back again

"Pino you ok?" screamed Alice as she moved slightly on the bed to get closer to him; concern was the only emotion she could feel at that time. Pino however felt more than just concern, he felt fear, anxiety and above all he felt anger. His thirst for revenge fuelled his hatred of Lombardi and the thought of Bella's face made him hate Lombardi that ever more.

"Ow I know that face" muttered Lombardi as he looked at Pino's eyes "I killed someone you knew right?" Pino's eyes narrowed "ha ha who were they?" Lombardi kept laughing "your love, your family or friend" Pino's face grew red with rage.

"She" Pino emphasised "She was my sorella!" he ran toward Lombardi with full speed crashing into him "She died by the hands of your men now tell me why she had to die?" Pino was holding Lombardi by his clothes lifting him off the ground.

"She knew too much"

"What did she know?"

"That this city will burn and only the innocent shall survive" Pino dropped Lombardi and stepped away from him. Alice was in shock still sitting on the edge of the bed, _brother and sister_; she was in shock no wonder he was so distraught when she died.

Pino backed up to the bed out of breath; he paced his hand on one of the posts and leaned on it breathing deeply. Alice stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed "Pino I didn't know" Alice put her head on his back "I'm sorry" Pino turned his head and saw the little droplets of blood on her scalp from were Lombardi had pulled her across the floor.

"Lombardi you will tell me what your plan is now or die slowly" Lombardi was sat slightly on the floor and almost instantly he answered "Either way I die right?" Pino simply nodded Alice walked toward the door.

Lombardi smiled and placed his hand into the inside of his sleeve. Pino clicked on to what he doing "Alice mossa now" but Alice was slipped on the floor landing square in Lombardi's view. Lombardi had pulled out a revolver and aimed at Pino but is a curl and twisted manner he moved to a different target.

"I remember your sister boy" shouted Lombardi "She was an impure and evil assassin just like you, and you know what" Pino looked at Alice then at Lombardi "Because of you this little mouse is going to die in the same way as well" Pino bolted toward Alice as she covered her face in an attempt to hide herself. Lombardi's finger tightened around the trigger and suddenly all Alice heard was a loud bang as she closed her eyes.

She opened them suddenly to see Pino with his arms wrapped around her and across the room Lombardi lay on the ground with a small silver knife sticking out of his forehead "Pino did you?" Pino squeezed Alice tightly "mi perdoni Alice" he whispered "But we have to hurry"

Alice stood up but Pino was much slower than her using the wall to help him up. It was then Alice noticed the blood poor from his leg "You've been shot!" exclaimed Alice, nodding and not speaking he was in too much pain to speak gritting his teeth he tried to walked but took a couple steps and stumbled.

"You shouldn't move so much" Alice rushed over trying to stop him, but Pino pushed her hands aside and hobbled over to Lombardi's dead body "Riposa in pace, è malvagità bastardo" he then turned toward a large wooden desk sitting close to a large window. Pino sat in the desks chair and brushed his fingers over the desk's draws then almost chaotically he pulled open draws and tossed papers aside until he came across a small thick red leather binned journal "got it" he winced grabbing his leg as a spurt of blood shot across the floor Alice placed her hand over his and smiled kindly "let me help you Pino" still in too much pain again he just nodded.

Alice preceded by tearing up part of her dress and wrapping it around Pino's leg he hardly seemed in pain but Alice could feel him tremble slightly under her hands. "Ok" Alice was done on this bit but there was something else she had to do. Gingerly she put her right hand down her top.

"Miss Alice what are you doing!" screamed Pino

"calm down" muttered Alice as she pulled out a packet of pain killers labelled Co-Codomal, popping out three large pills Alice held out her hand to Pino "come one then eat up" Pino just starred but he then grabbed the pills and swallowed them hole "wow hold on, they could have been poison?" Pino just smiled at her "You would never poison me" Alice raised her eye brow, _true_, she thought.

Pino was being helped by Alice to stand and both looked eagerly at each other to get out of the room with Lombardi's body lying on the floor, and now was the moment they both looked forward to. This was the moment of their escape.

Once in the corridor Alice expected guards and guns, or at least arrows, but there was no one or anything there. "Wait, where has everyone gone" Alice shouted with Pino looking at her "when I came in this whole hallway was full of people now they're gone"

Pino's speech was almost impossible to understand it was so slurred "That would be Signore Ezio" Pino slipped from Alice's grip slightly "He is distracting all the guards with bombs and fire for use Alice che è abbastanza" Alice paused for a moment then thought that he was just delirious from loss of blood but he continued "You know I hope you and I get out of here mia bella" Alice felt compelled to ask "Why's that Pino my Muppet" Pino lifted himself up a little and smiled "I want to show to hole of Roma Alice, all of it, then at night I shall take you to the greatest place ever"

"Really"

"Really" just then Ezio came running past them stopping just in front and turning.

"I thought you would have already left Pino and Signora Alice why are you still here?"

Pino lifted himself up straight and answered as normal as he could "Truth be told Signore Lombardi is a dirty fighter" Ezio chuckled "did you at least find something we can use, information maybe?" Ezio lifted Pino's other arm over his shoulder, Pino nodded but didn't speak.

Ezio shuck his head and walked with him and Alice smiled "Sorry Ezio, Pino's a little... erm delirious" Ezio looked down and spotted Pino's bloody leg "hmm I guess Lombardi was a very dirty fighter"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* (some time later)

Ezio and Alice were still dragging Pino who was becoming paler and paler by the minute "prega di smettere for a moment I think I'm going to be sick" so they did and Pino's back arched as he started to vomit. Almost slipping out his friend's grips, Alice looked disgusted but kept hold of Pino's arm but Ezio wasn't even looking. Instead he had his head turned to a large set of wooden doors "someone is coming" he whispered Alice turned sharply at that door and also whispered "how do you know that?" Ezio didn't answer but suddenly let go of Pino's arm and ran to the nearest window and trough it wide open.

Alice and Pino almost fell over without Ezio helping, "wow, wow, wow" she repeated Pino was coughing up what remained in his stomach and Ezio signalled to Alice to come to the window as quietly as she could she dragged Pino close to the open window.

There Ezio leapt onto the window ledge and to Alice's shock he jumped out into the free air "ow my god" Pino looked toward the door and murmured "Their close"

Ezio called to Alice saying something she couldn't believe "now get Pino and throw him to me ok"

"Hell no" screamed Alice "He is not a human rag doll"

"Well if he doesn't get out of there now he is going used for target practice" and so Alice dragged Pino to the window, she felt lucky that he was very light and not as stocky as Ezio. But as she got closer to the window it became even clearer that she was going to struggle.

The window was around three feet off the ground and Alice wasn't very strong but to save his life she had to try... she knew it wouldn't go well.

First she tried pushing him out but he fell on top of her unconscious Pino's face laid close to hers, she could feel his breath on her neck, it sent tingles down her spine. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted him up and rolled him to the side "This is not how I pictured a mission with an assassin." She mumbled under her breath. So she tried again picking him up by the legs and wiggling him up her back until they were hanging over her shoulders, it was like looking at a living playing card with the two sets of heads conjoined at the body.

Alice felt the blood rush to her head she was both embarrassed and tired out but with great distress she managed to get Pino's feet out the window then to his knees, then his ass and then his back leaving Alice holding his shoulders in her arms and shouting down to Ezio "Are you ready?" Ezio answered as fast as he could before she let go of him "Yes Alice you can drop him"

And with that Pino was sent flying down through the air, at the speed he was travelling he was woken slightly by the sound of a man made breeze. Opening his eyes to see a blur of a figure hanging out of the window looking down on to him, _Alice,_ he thought, _what on earth._ Then a thump as he fell into Ezio's arms, the force knocked the air out of both of them "MerdaPino if you were any heaver I would have dropped you." But Pino was out cold again so Ezio laid him down onto the roof top and called to Alice once more "now it's your turn Signora."

Alice stood there and looked at the frame of the window, just thinking to herself, _dodging bullets caring the wounded and now jumping out windows, what next. _Then her question was answered as the two large wooden doors started to rumble under the sound of feet thumping on the ground Alice stopped and listened when an even louder bang came from the door, it grew in sound as the door moved violently but it was locked tight that wouldn't stop them however.

People I mean, their voices could be heard by Alice and Ezio "You have to jump miss, now!" and without thinking she took several steps back and held her breath. Everything seemed to slow down for her, the wind blew her hair around wildly but to her it gently moved her hair out of place as the rhythm of her heart echoed in her mind, _I'm so gonna die now_, and with that thought in her head she sprinted forward and leaped through the window arms first.

She didn't open her eyes, she couldn't. Instead she turned herself mind air to face to sky and she prayed to dear heaven, _please let_ _Ezio catch me please_. Thankfully her prayers were answered and Ezio had caught her, her joy and happiness filled her from head to toe and she couldn't stop smiling at the middle aged man looking down on her "Erm ok" Ezio stood her up and bent over Pino examining his injures.

"Is Pino okay?" Alice was looking up toward the window she just jumped from; she was astonished to see that the window was around ten feet up. She couldn't help but keep looking at it in amassment she actually jumped from that height.

"Well" Ezio's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"He has a lost a lot of blood"

"But he'll be ok right" Alice looked over his shoulder and down at Pino, but Pino's eyes were closed and he was extremely pale.

"if we don't get this bullet out then no" and with that notion Ezio grabbed Pino under his back and around his shoulders then with his free hand he slid it under his knee's.

Lastly lifting Pino up he turned to Alice and with a serious face he spoke quietly to her "Now we must move, fast and silent, keep up ok" Alice nodded and started to follow Ezio but she nearly slipped on the roof tiles to her death, it must have about another twenty feet down "If you don't keep up then more than likely you'll die" Alice froze at the thought of death and how Ezio sounded, was he mad at her or concerned.

Either way the way he looked as he was caring Pino seemed kind of heroic...

**Will Pino die, will Alice see the next sun rise or will Ezio have a meltdown read the next "Alice in Roma" to find out **

Translations

bastardo = bastard

bambini = children

ragazzo = boy

sorella = sister

Perdonami = forgive me

Riposa in pace, è malvagità bastardo = Rest in peace, you evil bastard

che è abbastanza = who's pretty

mia bella = my pretty

prega di smettere = please stop

merda = shit

Grazie = thank you

mi perdoni = forgive me

Mossa = Move

Signore = sir

Signora = Miss


End file.
